Session 5
After a tiring battle in the Eating Caves, Punch Lion collect their loot while Sildar aids a badly beaten Gundren. After coming to, Gundren asks after a map that had been taken from him when he was abducted. Thankfully the map is found among the loot that Punch Lion have collected. Gundren explains that the map is of The Lost Mines of Phandelver, and that he had left his brothers Thardin and Phil behind at the mine while he came back for supplies. He also described a special handshake that could be used to identify his brothers should the need arise. The group, now including Gundren, return to the Stonehill Inn to rest and regain their strength for the battle ahead. The next morning after a hasty breakfast, Punch Lion set off in search of The Lost Mine. After a few hours travel, they arrive at an area that looks to be that described by Gundren. Noticing a body of Dwaven appearance laying by the entrance, Saryel sends Grazmoth up to look around while in his raven form. Seeing no apparent danger, the group moves forward (somewhat) stealthily. Upon examining the body the group realise that the braid bearded dwarf matches the description of Gundrens bother, Thardin. Tuffy notes his nice boots, and decides they won't do him much good in his current state, so she relieves him of them. As the group make their way inside the mine, carefully following Gundrens map, they note an eerie feeling to the place. They feel as though they can hear ancient battles taking place. There is also the occasional feeling of being followed from above. Noticing ancient looking metal belt fastenings and other metal objects on the floor, Tuffy decides to collect a few in the hopes of melting them down for later use. As they are making their way through the winding hallways they hear a mocking, somewhat familiar voice. It seems surprised they have made it this far, but doesn't believe they will make it much further. Slowly they find their way to what looks to be a reception area and note the beautiful carved stonework. It gives the impression that this was once a very busy and lucrative mine operation. The group decides to look into a room that looks to have once been barracks. After Tuffy has checked the door for any traps, Validmir announces he has discovered how doorhandles work, and the group make their way inside. They find two very hungry ghouls inside, which Punch Lion make very short work of. After the ghouls are finally laid to rest, the group find nothing much of interest in the room and decide to move on to the office. Once again, Tuffy finds the door is not trapped, and she and Validmir discuss the proper pronunciation of the word "ghoul" as they make their way inside. Searching the room, Saryel finds a small locked chest and asks Tuffy if she is able to open it. As soon as she touches it four spirits appear in the room. The group quickly puts and end to them and they decide it will be best to take the chest and open it at a later date. Punch Lion move forward into the Mead Hall and once again there is a swishing noise from above and the familiar voice fills the room. After demanding he show himself, the voice reveals himself to be The Black Spider - Nesnar, the Drow they had encountered previously. He drops from he ceiling of the caves and suggests the group strike a deal with him as they would otherwise have no hope finding The Forge of Spells that they seek. Deciding it would be unwise to group with such a shady character, and encouraged by the fact that they had made it this far, Punch Lion decide to go it alone. Angry, Nesnar tells them they won't beat him to the forge, and he rushes off. Saryel sends Grazmoth after him as they continue on, but ultimately Grazmoth loses his trail. The group make their way into the Forge, but are stopped by a talking skull who refuses to let them pass as it believes they have no business with the forge. It tells them the forge is for The Pact between the dwarves and the humans. Despite their best negotiation, their wishes to pass go unheeded and the skull attacks them.